fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharktopus vs. Dinoshark
Description What better way to celebrate Shark Week by having two of Roger Corman's chimeran shark monsters duke it out in a crossover that surprisingly hasn't happened by now? Let's see whether science or nature survives a Fatal Fiction. Interlude Hiro: Following the release of Jaws in 1975, people around the world could be forgiven for developing galeophobia; that's the technical term for an irrational fear of sharks. Well perhaps they aren't being so irrational after all, at least not after these two shark-like monstrosities from terrible Syfy films go at it. MBStarscream: Sharktopus, Blue Water's oceanic super-weapon. Hiro: And Dinoshark, the prehistoric sea reptile resembling a shark/T-Rex fusion. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Sharktopus Hiro: Sometime ago, the U.S Navy needed a new way to take out drug traffickers and terrorists dealing out in the middle of the oceans. They needed something that could effectively sneak up on their water-bound foes, quietly take them out and sneak off unseen. Then, a scientist by the name of Nathan Sands came up with a crazy yet surprisingly effective idea, which was to combine the prowess and efficiency of two of the world's most deadliest oceanic terrors: the shark and the octopus. MBStarscream: Working in the Blue Water group, Nathan was successfully able to genetically modify a monster that combined the traits of the ancient carnivores and would terrorize the oceans far and wide. The military named it S-11, but since that's too complicated and not awesome, this new creature got another name: Sharktopus. Hiro: But during a demonstration, the device that kept Sharktopus under control got severely damaged and allowed it to escape into the free oceans. Normally, this wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that it will kill anything it sees, so fishermen and beach-goers everywhere were under serious threat of becoming dinner. This meant that the Sharktopus would have some serious attention from the military. Luckily, it has some serious power under its scaly and tentacled belt. MBStarscream: For one, it has the incredible bite force and speed of it's shark ancestors. Due to it's incredible size, it's obvious that it's way bigger and has a therefore way stronger bite than the Great White Shark, which is 4,095 pounds of force, or 2 frickin' tons! Hiro: It's likely that the Sharktopus has a bite force of 6,690 pounds, or 3 tons, over ten times that of a regular great white. It also has the senses of said shark as well. Most sharks have what is called Ampullae of Lorenzini, which are pores filled with a jelly-like substance in the head of a shark that allows them to sense the weak electric fields given off by all creatures. For example, if a stingray tried hiding in the sand and became completely undetectable and immune to being smelled, a hammerhead would have no problem finding it since it can't hide it's electric field. MBStarscream: It's other senses, such as sight and smell, are also on point and makes hiding from it nearly impossible. It's streamlined shark body makes it even faster than normal sharks when combined with it's powerful tentacles. Speaking of which, the Sharktopus inherited the intelligence and aforementioned powerful tentacles from it's cephalopod side. For the record, regular octopuses are so smart that they are able to do things like take apart the plumbing of their own aquatic tanks, make tools from coconuts and shells, and open jars ''from the inside! ''And chances are that the Sharktopus is even smarter considering it is genetically modified to be better than it's parent creatures in every way. Hiro: As for it's actual cephalopod weapons, it has a total of 8 powerful tentacles that help it cruise the oceans at speeds likely higher than 20 mph considering its shark's side's streamlined body. Not only can the tentacles easily wrestle with other giant hybrid monsters, each tentacle is tipped with a vicious spike that can tear through nearly anything. On top of this, it has incredibly tough armor over its already tough scales, mainly over its gills, that lets it take a lot of punishment that most sharks or octopuses wouldn't be able to withstand. MBStarscream: Also, due to being part shark, it has the unique ability to withstand almost any disease such as cancer or Alzheimer's. Seriously, sharks are known to be able to eat fish carrying deadly diseases without issue like its an everyday thing. With all of these weird and awesome abilities and weapons, the Sharktopus has plenty of reason to be feared. It can easily withstand gunfire with no issue, and can even walk on land with its tentacles for extended periods of time. Hiro: It's fast enough to keep pace with other incredibly fast monsters, such as Pteracuda, which can probably swim at over 30-35 miles per hour via its pterosaur wings and barracuda side. Its strong enough to effortlessly pin down said Pteracuda and keep the powerful flyer from flying off using only two of its powerful tentacles. It can lift up the Whalewolf, which is based off the orca. Keep in mind that male orcas weigh in excess of 6 tons while females are smaller, generally ranging from 3 to 4 tons in weight. MBStarscream: It also tanked multiple powerful punches from the Whalewolf and was merely pissed off by the assault, and its armor easily tanked the spinning blades from a motorboat's engine. With both its shark AND octopus side, it also has incredible healing and will regrow any lost tentacles in a short period of time. That, and it easily survived a gigantic explosion point-blank while fighting Pteracuda underwater! That explosion was so powerful that it sent Pteracuda's severed head flying hundreds of feet away! And Sharktopus was seen moments later completely unharmed by the blast! It didn't even have any tentacles missing or anything! This beast definitely earned its place at the top of the food chain! Hiro: However, the Sharktopus is far from perfect. It isn't so good at fighting foes that can fly, and while its agility is not to be underestimated, it is somewhat sluggish on land. It is only really stealthy in the water given the obvious loud noises it makes when travelling on land. MBStarscream: Even then, it's kinda hard to miss a giant shadow with tentacles and a shark's jaws coming at you from the deep ocean. While its senses such as smell and hearing are on point, it can theoretically be disoriented using senses such as making it smell a fart or hear my dog going mad. Speaking of which, remember those Ampullae of Lorenzini that allows it to find any prey item via their electric fields? Well, since metals also give off those kind of signals, the Sharktopus can also be confused by, say, a metallic ladder reaching into the water or an iron suit with a bomb in it and cause it to confuse it for a living being and attack. While the only true way to counter the Ampullae is to use/be in something that doesn't give off an electric field, using metals with a powerful electric field to confuse it could be effective. Hiro: Despite all of this, the Sharktopus is by no means going down without a fight. With the combined blood and DNA of two bloodthirsty and carnivorous animals that have existed since before dinosaurs were even a thought coursing through its veins, there's no doubt that this hybrid horror has long since deserved its place as the king of the oceans. Sharktopus roars. Dinoshark Hiro: During the Jurassic period, 150 million years ago, various archosaurian reptiles remained dominant. The Jurassic was a golden age for the large herbivorous dinosaurs known as the sauropods—Camarasaurus, Apatosaurus, Diplodocus, Brachiosaurus, and many others—that roamed the land late in the period; their foraging grounds were either the prairies of ferns, palm-like cycads and bennettitales, or the higher coniferous growth, according to their adaptations. MBStarscream: The smaller Ornithischian herbivore dinosaurs, like stegosaurs and small ornithopods were less predominant, but played important roles. They were preyed upon by large theropods, such as Ceratosaurus, Megalosaurus, Torvosaurus and Allosaurus. All these belong to the 'lizard hipped' or saurischian branch of the dinosaurs. But it wasn't just dangerous on land; the primary vertebrates living in the sea were fish and marine reptiles. The latter included ichthyosaurs, which were at the peak of their diversity, plesiosaurs, pliosaurs, and marine crocodiles of the families Teleosauridae and Metriorhynchidae. Hiro: But there was an even deadlier species lurking beneath the waves. This type of pliosaur uncannily resembled to the sharks we're used to seeing nowadays, only with Ankylosaur-esque armor and jaws looking not too dissimilar to that of a tyrannosaurid's. These... were Dinosharks. MBStarscream: One baby individual was frozen in an Arctic glacier until it calved due to global warming, allowing it to escape to the modern sea. Three years later, it was a ferocious predatory adult and killed tourists and locals offshore from Puerto Vallarta, Mexico. Trace McGraw was the first to notice the pliosaur and witnessed his friend get eaten, but had trouble convincing people that a creature of such antiquity was still alive and eating people. Hiro: The Dinoshark's reign would go unchallenged until Trace's girlfriend managed to kill the beast by shooting it in the eye, which was the only part of its body not covered in bullet-proof armor. But as expected for a movie of this kind, another Dinoshark managed to escape from the glacier and presumably went on a equally destructive rampage in a sequel that thankfully doesn't exist to this very day. MBStarscream: And yet Sharktopus got two ''sequels. Even Mega Shark got three sequels, and there's SIX Sharknado movies, so imagine the franchise Syfy could've made with this guy. ' Hiro: I'd prefer not to. Back on topic, the Dinoshark proved to be a dangerous animal once its wrath was unleashed. It's 30ft long, 3.1 ton shark-like body is covered with armor tough enough to shrug off bullets and even grenade explosions. It also comes with the bone-crushing jaws of Tyrannosaurus Rex, which, as we all know, had the most powerful bite force of any animal that ever walked on land. '''MBStarscream: So it's definitely stronger than a great white's bite? Hiro: 12,800lbs should answer your question, Starscream. MBStarscream: Fair enough. The Dinoshark is also a wicked jumper; it can leap out of the ocean high enough to devour helicopters and parasailers! Wasn't a fan of parasailing anyway. Hiro: The Dinoshark managed to live through the millennia in suspended animation inside an iceberg, and once it was released, it was at full killing capacity, ending at least 22 lives. And that included an alligator, by the way. MBStarscream: But it still wasn't completely unstoppable. It comes with all the weaknesses of your average, every day shark that has to stay in the water at all times in order to survive, and it's eyes don't have any armor to protect them from a well-fired bullet. Hiro: But you should fear what's just below the surface, as an ancient monster could be lurking down there waiting to get its jaws around you and add you to its body count. The Dinoshark was a formidable creature indeed. The Dinoshark jumps out of the water and grabs a surfer, accompanied by the infamous Wilhelm scream. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, it only seems fitting that the waters of Puerto Vallarta, Mexico will turn from blue to red as these two shark hybrids rip into one another, so neither really outclasses the other in territory. But only one shark deserves to rule the sea. MBStarscream: Jaws? Hiro: Well, that one, yes, but it mostly comes down to one of these two at the moment, so pretend that Jaws isn't there and let's get this over with. ---- Puerto Vallarta, Mexico It was a beautiful on the Mexican beach. The sun was out, kids were eating ice creams, adults were tanning, and so forth. All was going peaceful. But it wouldn't be that way for long. Thirty-five meters away from the shore, a male surfer was waiting for a wave to settle in. But instead of a large tectonic plate of water, he felt a slight bump under his board. He thought of it as a simple low wave, but then the bump came back, more rough this time. Again, the surfer thought it was just a wave, but then four tentacles with lethal spikes on them came out of the water. The man looked around in confusion before one of the tentacles tapped on his shoulder from behind to get his attention. As soon as he turned around, the tentacle embedded itself into his bare chest and lifted him screaming into the air before slamming him onto his board with enough force to break it in two. The man disappeared beneath the water, which began to turn red as mangled body parts came to the surface. Having finished its latest meal, the beast responsible for that gruesome slaughter jetted forward in the water with its tentacles. It had a giant shark head and upper body, complete with spikes emerging from its gills and serrated, spike-like teeth that were now red from its recent snack. This creature was a genetically modified fish/cephalopod known as a Sharktopus, and it wanted to taste more human flesh to fill its hungry stomach. Sticking its head out of the surface, the Sharktopus looked around for more prey to feed on before laying eyes on a nearby boat that was only about fifteen meters away. The Sharktopus snarled hungrily before lowering itself and advancing in the boat's direction, its dorsal fin sticking upwards from the peak of the water. On the other side of the boat, another fin sliced through the water like butter. It disappeared beneath the water as the Sharktopus got closer and closer from the boat's right. Just as the Sharktopus was about to strike, something huge erupted from the water and crashed onto the boat, smashing it to pieces and giving the Sharktopus a fright in the process. Then the Sharktopus was slapped across the snout by a shark-like tail as the other creature turned around. Its shock replaced with fury, the Sharktopus reached forward with its tentacles and wrapped them around the opposing monster before dragging it down into the depths. When it eventually let go, the Sharktopus spun around to get a good glimpse of the one who had denied it another meal. The animal had a very basic appearance: It had a shark's body with crocodilian scales and a head similar to that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. These characteristics classified this prehistoric carnivore as a ferocious Dinoshark. The Sharktopus looked its new foe right in the eyes, or in this case, its new meal. The Dinoshark glared back, ready to get its jaws on its scientific opponent. FIGHT! The Sharktous slashed at the Dinoshark three times with its tentacles, but the Dinoshark dodged with its superior speed and headbutted the Sharktopus before uppercutting the hybrid with its tail. The Dinoshark then bit into the Sharktopus' fin. The Sharktopus pried the Dinoshark's jaws open with its tentacles and pushed it away. It followed this up by clamping onto the Dinoshark's face, biting down hard and shaking the pliosaur before throwing it aside. The Dinoshark turned its head and roared angrily at the Sharktopus, who responded with a roar of its own before lunging. It only received a devastating bite to the snout, eliciting roars of pain that were music to the Dinoshark's ears (Well, inner ears anyway). The Sharktopus wrapped two tentacles around each of the Dinoshark's pectoral fins and tried to use its own strength to push the pliosaur away, but the Dinoshark wouldn't budge. The Dinoshark did a death roll as the Sharktopus desperately tried to stab its opponent's body with its other tentacles, but it was like trying to kill a rhinoceros with a fork. The Dinoshark finally released the Sharktopus' snout, leaving a jagged tooth in the wounded cartilage. But that didn't mean the Dinoshark was being merciful; another mighty smack from the prehistoric reptile's tail knocked a tooth out of the Sharktopus' mouth and sent its head reeling to the right. The Dinoshark took that opportunity to bite one of the Sharktopus' tentacles and rip it clean off its body, earning an louder roar of agony. In a fit of rage, the Sharktopus spun around and headbutted the Dinoshark before capturing it with its remaining tentacles. The two hybrids bit into each other faces, but the Dinoshark's armor protected it from the Sharktopus' teeth, meaning that the blood was mostly coming from the latter. After a while of this, the Sharktopus realized it wasn't getting anywhere, so it furiously threw the Dinoshark down to the left, turned its head, and wrapped its jaws around the Dinoshark's neck. The Dinoshark thrashed to escape, but the Sharktopus managed to keep its adversary restrained with its tentacles. Unfortunately, the Sharktopus was disappointed to find that even the jaw strength it possessed was not enough to pierce through the Dinoshark's armor. Upon realizing this, the Sharktopus tossed the Dinoshark aside, then grabbed it by the tail in its mouth, spun it around a few times, and then threw the 150 million year old shark away. The Dinoshark took a few seconds to regain its bearings, then noticed that the Sharktopus was gone. So it had given up and left to find something easier to eat, huh? Well, that was the Dinoshark assumed anyway. As it just started to leave the scene, something bumped into it from the right, then swam upward. The Dinoshark saw the Sharktopus swimming away and roared angrily, as if saying "You! Get back here!" before taking off in hot pursuit. Snapping its jaws at the Sharktopus, the Dinoshark nearly managed to bite off another tentacle a couple of times as both monsters swam at breakneck speeds in a very tense chase. The Sharktopus made its way to the surface as the Dinoshark followed close behind. They both burst out of the water as the Dinoshark's jaws missed the Sharktopus by inches. The chase continued once the two combatants were back to swimming as fast as they could. But the Sharktopus had underestimate how much faster the Dinoshark was; it eventually managed to catch up and sink its teeth into the Sharktopus' pectoral fin. The Sharktopus could only roar out its anger and pain as its fin was torn clean off. The Dinoshark chomped the fin into tiny pieces before biting the Sharktopus on the nose, followed with a spin and a throw. The Sharktopus countered by grabbing the Dinoshark' tail and biting its pelvic fin before ripping it off. The Dinoshark shook in pain and bit one of the Sharktopus' tentacles off again, the oversized fish roaring in pain. The Dinoshark then went for the Sharktopus' other pectoral fin and devoured that one too, greatly enjoying its opponent's agonized roars. The Dinoshark then disappeared as the Sharktopus tried to recover from its wounds. When the bioweapon saw that the Dinoshark had vanished, it opened its cavernous mouth wide and let out a loud roar, demanding that the Dinoshark come out of hiding this instant and show itself. The Dinoshark complied, but not in the way the Sharktopus had wanted. The Sharktopus flew out of the water and crashed back into it before floating back to the surface. The Sharktopus now had a huge hole in its stomach and was losing blood at an alarming rate. It then felt a bone-chilling sensation in the water. A dorsal fin hit the surface and moved slowly towards the Sharktopus before building momentum, causing a small wave to follow... From this point, the Sharktopus knew what this sensation was. This was not water currents. This was true fear. Crunch. The Sharktopus' octopus half sunk to the bottom of the ocean, silently landing on the sandy floor by some coral before the Dinoshark came back and grabbed it. It had fought hard, now it shall feast. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Now why haven't you done THIS yet, Syfy? Hiro: This was quite a close match. The Sharktopus was smarter, more experienced in combat against creatures it's own size, and had a much longer range via its long tentacles. It's also no slouch in durability, as shown by its feat of tanking a point-blank, 100% direct shot from a mini-nuke level bomb while already fighting the Pteracuda, and emerging moments later completely unscathed. MBStarscream: That blast was probably more than 5 tons or higher, considering the fact that one, the blast reached above the ocean surface despite being dozens of feet underwater, two, the fact that Pteracuda's head, which is bigger than a man, was seen blasted clear out of the water and dozens of feet away despite, again, the fact that it was dozens of feet underwater when it was blown up, and three, the fact that the guys that attached the bomb to Pteracuda to begin with saw that it was necessary to immediately get the heck out of the area of ocean that the two were fighting in despite, once again, the fact that the two monsters were dozens of feet underwater. So how did the Dinoshark get the best of something that damn tough? Hiro: The Sharktopus' durability is sadly rendered moot by the fact that its bite force is hilariously outmatched by that of the Dinoshark, which is on par with your average tyrannosaurid at six tons of force, more than enough to inflict damage too devastating for even the Sharktopus to overcome. The Sharktopus also had trouble getting past the Dinoshark's harder-to-penetrate armor, and the Dinoshark was faster and more agile than the Sharktopus. That being said, the Sharktopus had its own advantages to even things out, like its intellect, range and experience, but it was only a matter of time before the Dinoshark bypassed the Sharktopus' leads and claim the victory with its superior speed and agility, stronger jaws and tougher armor. MBStarscream: The Sharktopus just bit the big one. Its chances of victory sank a loooong time ago. Hiro: The Dinoshark wins. Advantages Dinoshark (Winner) * Faster * More agile * Stronger jaws * Tougher armor Polls Who would you be rooting for? Sharktopus Dinoshark Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Movies Theme Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:'Horror' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Eponymous Theme Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Company' themed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions